


Неспокойно в тёмных землях

by Lenuchka



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Bottom Armitage Hux, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Top Kylo Ren
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:40:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23532457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lenuchka/pseuds/Lenuchka
Summary: Сноук был препятствием. Но он мёртв, и теперь мы самые могущественные в галактике.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Kudos: 27





	Неспокойно в тёмных землях

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Ruffle On A Black Shore](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21708352) by [jumpxsymphony](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jumpxsymphony/pseuds/jumpxsymphony). 



  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
